wowwikifandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Le deuxième ensemble de donjon
Cette page est une ébauche de traduction de la page du site wiki anglais : http://www.wowwiki.com/Dungeon_Set_2 Le deuxième ensemble de donjon, aussi appelé T 0.5, est une collection d'Ensembles d'armures. Le deuxième ensemble de donjon est composé d'objet de qualité rare et épique. Il est obtenu par amélioration du premier ensemble de donjon par une série de quêtes. *Druide: Grande tenue Coeur-Farouche *Hunter: Armure de belluaire *Mage: Tenue de parade du sorcier *Paladin: Armure d’Âmeforge *Priest: Habits du Vertueux *Rogue: Sombremante *Shaman: Les Cinq tonnerres *Warlock: Tenue de parade du sorcier *Warrior: Tenue de combat d’héroïsme =Quêtes d'amélioration= Première partie: Bracelets Le bracelet est la première pièce à être amélioré. Le level minimum pour obtenir cette quête est 58. ; Horde : Le donneur de quête pour la horde se trouve dans la chambre de Thrall. Il vous dira que vous devrez ramasser 15 échantillon de venin de Silithus sur les scorpions et araignés de Silithus, anisi que 20 pièce d'or. Le taux d'obtention est pas trop mal, celà prend environ 30 minutes. ; Alliance : Le donneur de quête pour l'alliance est un PNJ nommé Deliana dans la chambre du thrône d'Ironforge Elle demande 15 Echantillon de sang de Berceau-de-l'Hiver, ainsi que 20 pièce d'or. Le taux d'obtention est pas trop mal. Après avoir améliorer votre bracelet, il vous sera demandé d'allé à Gadgetzan pour parler à un de ses amis. Deuxième étape: Ceinture et gants Mux Manascrambler Dans Gadgetzan, vous devez parler à Mux Manascrambler. Il vous demandera 1 Convertisseur d'arcanite délicat, 4 Essence éternelle supérieure, 10 Huile de Stonescale, et 40 pièces d'or, ainsi que 25 "Cendre volcanique", obtenu dans la lave des Steppes ardentes. Il veut créer le "distilleur ectoplasmique" pour son nouveau projet, le "révélateur de fantômes extradimensionnel". Ectoplasmes Après avoir assemblé le distilleur ectoplasmique, Mux vous demande de ramasser des ectoplasme; douze chaque provenant de Silithus, Winterspring, et Eastern Plaguelands. Le distiller ectoplasmique est utilisé en cliquant dessus, il consume un Goblin Rocket Fuel. Le distiller ectoplasmique va agir pendant 5 minutes, un aura indiquera son action. Vous allez recevoir un buff qui vous permettera de ramasser les ectoplasmes des fantomes morts. Vous devez avoir le buff au moment ou le fantome meurt pour ramasser l'ectoplasme. ;Silithus :The tortured night elves in Silithus are located in Southwind Village, along the middle of the eastern mountains. When you kill them, they spawn 0-3 bugs, which really limits how quickly you can kill them. (Warlocks can use Howl of Terror when the mob is nearly dead.) ;Eastern Plaguelands :The best place for Stable Ectoplasm in Eastern Plaguelands is Northdale, as there are nothing but ghosts there (but watch out for fear). Both the Banshees as well as the invisible ghosts will drop Ectoplasm. Have a Warlock buff you with Detect Greater Invisibility before heading here to avoid unwanted multi-pulls. ;Winterspring :Head to Lake Kel'Theril. Any of the mobs on the lake will drop it, but there are some ruins on the northwest part of the lake with very high concentrations of them. Southwest of the lake there are some more ruins with many ghosts. Tip: While in Winterspring, you can also pick up the "Fel Elemental Rod" that you'll need in a couple steps. This will save you a trip. See below for more info. Additional tips * To maximize your fuel, wait to drop the Distiller until just before your first enemy dies. * The distiller will vanish if you get too far away from it (it's forgiving, about 50-60 yards). * Multiple players (of the same faction) can share a single Distiller by pulling mobs to it. However, only one Ectoplasm can be looted per mob, so being in a group won't help. Also, you will not get the buff from a Distiller that somebody of the opposite faction dropped. * With careful planning and fast kills, it is possible to complete this quest with the eight Goblin Rocket Fuel that Mux gave you. However, classes that kill slowly will likely need more, so plan ahead and bring extras. Burning Steppes: Magma Lord Bokk Once you've taken these back to him, he tells you to go back to Burning Steppes and kill Magma Lord Bokk and bring back his Magma Core. Bokk is non-elite, and quite easily soloable. You can find him hanging out at the northern tip of the lava pool (it shows up on the map) that's just west of the Pillar of Ash, loc around 35,58. He looks like a big Earth Elemental. Winterspring: Fel Elemental Rod Next, Mux will send you to Winterspring to get a "Fel Elemental Rod". It is purchased from the imp Vi'el (map), who resides in a cave near the entrance to Darkwhisper Gorge. You can sneak past the two Hederine Slayers at the entrance to the gorge, and also past the Felhound at the mouth of the cave if you pay careful attention to its patrol route. Purchase the rod from Vi'el for and take it back to Mux. If you buy the rod earlier on in the quest line (before the "Fel Elemental Rod" becomes a needed quest item), Vi'el will sell it to you for , as Mux suggests he should. Rewards After giving Mux the Fel Elemental Rod, he will send you back to your original questgiver (in Ironforge/Orgrimmar), who asks for the dungeon 1 set belt and gloves in exchange for the Dungeon 2 belt and epic gloves. Troisième étape : Pantalons, épaulettes et bottes Baron Rivendare Vote prochaine étape est d'utiliser le Extra-Dimensional Ghost Revealer près de la pierre de rencontre de Stratholme pour parler avec le fantome de Anthion Harman. Il vous demandera de sauver Ysida Harmon du Baron Rivendare. Cette quête est un événement chronométré, qui demande que le groupe engage le combat avec le Baron Rivendare avant 45 minutes depuis l